


Royalty meets Hogwarts

by lyaspaixao



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Hermione, Dark!Slytherins, Edmund is Salazar, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I promise it's good!, Looong fic, Updated every week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyaspaixao/pseuds/lyaspaixao
Summary: The kings and queens of Narnia didn't fall with their world. The Telmarines won the battle, and with this victory came along the execution of all their friends. Seeking to help them for the last time, Aslam gave the siblings another chance. In another world. As the Hogwarts founders.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Edmund Pevensie, Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> cw: dark themes (torture, violence, drug abuse) and use of bad language. The proper trigger warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter.  
> ps: my twitter is @thereggieblack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is also on wattpad by the same username!

The wards didn’t restrain them of entering the castle, probably recognizing its original owners. It was just like they remembered; every single brick filled with magic until the core. They took a moment to appreciate it, a nostalgic sensation filling their heads. 

Weird, considering every memory they had of this life was false, at least for them. Almost as if they had really experienced all of those things, but they knew better. The Pevensies no longer existed, they died along with Narnia. They had other names in this world. 

Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. 

The only way out of death. 

Aslam made sure they wouldn’t die; they were too much important to him. 

In this world, this new life, Narnia never existed. They were somebody else, the Hogwarts’ founders. They could remember every moment of both lives, and a rush of sorrow trailing along their memories of Narnia and all of their friends that died along with that paradise. 

The ritual Aslam used was complex, they didn’t even know how to explain it. The siblings weren’t impostors, trying to impersonate the founders, they actually were them. As if one world turned into another, and reign turned into a Wizarding society. 

This was all real. 

Susan Pevensie had tears in her eyes for Caspian, she couldn’t believe they left him behind. The battle against the Telmarines was tough and in the end, they lost. All for nothing. A whole world smashed until it was dust. 

They were dressed with the colours of their houses, and their previous crowns remained on the top of their heads. In hands they only had their wands, all of their belongings were in their hidden chambers inside of the castle. 

They walked in silence to the Great Hall. Considering the hour, the students were having the dinner feast. Grief was filling their hearts as they constantly remembered the way all their friends died in that cursed battlefield a few moments ago. Their only worry at the moment was to explain everything to the current Headmaster and fix their lives in this reality. 

The siblings stood behind the door where they could hear muffled sounds of the students chatting. 

“I hate this,” Edmund said as he faced the door. He was feeling so guilty that he would gladly ignore every bit of self-preservation he had in his body to join his friends in death. 

Peter nodded; he was nauseous. “Me too, Ed.” 

“He’s not Edmund anymore,” Susan reminded him, always taking care of things. “We are the founders.” 

Lucy held her sister’s left hand. “Don’t be harsh, Susan. This is going to be a hard transition, but we can still call ourselves by our old names when we’re alone.” 

“What are we going to do?” Peter asked. 

Edmund sighed. “I introduce and you make the request. He will listen to you.” 

They looked to each other one more time before Peter used all his Gryffindor braveness to open the door. In another life, when they were kings and queens, they knew how to deal with crowds. But at the current circumstances, they didn’t fancy a fuss. 

As they walked into the room, every student and professor snaped their heads to look at them. Confident steps until the middle of the Great Hall. They looked like royalty, perhaps it was the crowns. 

Edmund, or Salazar, was the one to pronounce himself, as he said he would. “Good evening, I presume you are Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster?” 

The students were almost silent, whisperings echoing in the large room. 

Dumbledore had a small smile on his face. “Indeed, my boy. And who you may be?” 

Edmund held his head high. “My name is Salazar Slytherin. These are my sisters, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and my brother, Godric Gryffindor.” 

Everyone present gasped in sync, how could this be possible? 

The Headmaster softly chuckled. “I believe this is impossible, child.” 

There was only one thing that could prove who they were, Edmund was expecting this, so he hissed in Parseltongue. “ _I’m certain you can understand me, Headmaster. And it happens that I am exactly who I claim to be._ ” 

Dumbledore smile totally vanished, as he joined the students in the perplexed faces. “How?” 

Peter intervened to make the important question because he knew the Headmaster would do anything that Godric said. “We will explain everything to you later, Headmaster. Right now, we have a bold request to make. For unfortunate reasons, we found ourselves stuck in the future. And considering our current ages, could you please accept us as Hogwarts students?” 

It was the obvious solution. They had the body of children, certainly they couldn't claim their seats at the Wizengamot. And Hogwarts used to be their homes when they were teachers. The siblings lived in this castle for a long time, and after the day they had, it was the comfort they needed. 

A woman wearing pink that was sitting beside Dumbledore looked like she would throw up. 

“I assume you all don’t have to be sorted,” a smile returned to the Headmaster’s face. 

Susan smiled too. “We don’t, Headmaster. We are very proud of our houses.” 

Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the tables. “We can talk later, enjoy the feast.” 

The founders bowed their heads in respect and dispersed through the room. Every student was still shocked by the news. 

Edmund went to the Slytherin table, and beside his age and his not-so-imponent figure, all of the members of his houses straightened their backs and waited for him in silence. For a moment he forgot about everything and just wanted to laugh at their scared faces. 

He tried to supress a playful smile as he stood at the end of the table, but he couldn’t. “So... Who’s going to tell me in what year we’re in?” 

\-------------------- 

Peter went to the Gryffindor table, were the students looked astounded to see him in person. He smiled at them to try to release the tension and took a seat. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” 

A ginger haired boy with a contemplative expression was the first one to talk to him. “Are you really Godric Gryffindor?” 

“Yes, I am,” he answered. 

“I didn’t know the founders were siblings.” 

Peter grabbed a cup and poured some pumpkin juice. “Nobody knew until now.” 

\-------------------- 

Lucy almost skipped to the Hufflepuff table, everyone seemed happy to see her. She sat next to a girl who smiled at her. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, Lady Hufflepuff,” said the smiling girl. 

“Oh, there’s no need for such formality, you all can call me Helga,” Lucy explained. “What is your name?” 

“Hannah Abbott,” she gestured to a girl beside her. “And this is my friend Susan Bones.” 

She smiled too. “Nice to meet you, Hannah and Susan.” 

\-------------------- 

The last sibling, Susan, slowly walked until the Ravenclaw table. She had a polite and contained smile on her lips. 

“Hello, Ravenclaws.” 

They looked fascinated to have her in front of them. The most intelligent and wise person to ever exist, everything they wished to be. 

She sat beside a girl that was reading some newspaper named ‘The Quibbler’ and ignored the members of her house for the rest of the meal, she couldn’t stop thinking about Caspian. 

\-------------------- 

Edmund never felt so worshiped in his entire life, and he used to be a king. 

The first boy that dared to talk to him when he sat at the table was a guy named Theodore Nott. Everyone observed the interaction between the two of them, not knowing how to react. He could feel that everyone wanted to ask questions about what happened but they were afraid of him. 

He was Salazar Slytherin. 

The thought almost made him laugh while he stared a wall, but he didn’t want to look insane or something like that. 

“Nott, could you please introduce me to the members of my house?” he asked the boy that sat next to him. 

“Of course,” Theodore wiped his mouth with a napkin. “As you said you’re in the same year as me, I’ll start by the fifth years. In front you, there is Blaise Zabini, and then Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Next to me, there is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass.” 

Edmund took a sip of the pumpkin juice. “Only pure-bloods? I recognize the surnames. I was friends with your ancestors.” 

They looked proud of hearing that their ancestors were friends with a man of his background. 

An older boy intruded their conversation. “Only pure-bloods, a few half-bloods. We wouldn’t disgrace your house.” 

Edmund tilted his head in wonder. “Who are you?” 

“Cassius Warrington, Lord Slytherin.” 

He smirked. “Okay, Warrington. Don’t you ever speak about this matter in front of me or you’ll never see the daylight again, understood?” 

The boy looked so shocked that he only gaped and nodded after some seconds. His new acquittances were surprised as well, but they were truly Slytherins, they knew better than to contradict Salazar himself. 

The feast came to an end and he quickly got up, after fighting a whole battle he only wanted a good night of sleep. He gave Peter a nod and was surprised when he realized the fifth years were following him to the dungeons. 

The students that were walking through the halls all spared a second glance in his direction. They probably thought he was a blood-purist. He hated muggles. Not for their blood, but for their prejudice and pure hate toward his kind. Edmund had memories of watching friends die, all of them being embraced by fire. The screams of agony that he remembered after all those years. 

At the time, it seemed correct to bane from Hogwarts the spawns of the executers. 

How could he forgive a kind that would kill him in the first opportunity? Never. 

Salazar didn’t have anything against muggle-borns, they shared the same magic as him. The basilisk could kill them because they had muggle blood on their bodies, but this wasn’t the intent. 

Edmund wondered if this feeling against muggles were actually him thinking. 

When they reached the dungeons, the students watched in delight as the brick wall opened in front of him without the need of the password. 

“You’re going to share the dorm with us, Slytherin?” the Malfoy boy asked. 

“Fortunately, Malfoy, I have my own Headquarters.” 

He walked until the portrait of the older version of himself and the other watched as he hissed something to the painting. Suddenly, the portrait opened a passenger and he looked behind. 

“See you guys in the morning.” 

\-------------------- 

In the other side of the castle, Peter stood outside of the Gryffindor Tower entrance with all the members of his house behind him, the fat Lady gaping at him with pure shock. 

“G-godric...?” she stuttered. 

Peter smiled. “Hello, Fat Lady, it’s good to see you again.” 

“How did this happen?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Magic is very tricky.” 

“Well, for all the effects,” she opened the passenger to the common room. “Welcome back.” 

“Thank you,” it was just like he remembered. All the cosiness and comfort he could ask in the world. 

He walked until his portrait and stood in front of it and muttered the password, all the students gasping in shock. 

“What? Did you guys think only Salazar could have a secret chamber?” 

The same thing happened to Susan and Lucy in their houses common room. They all slept thinking about how much they missed their old world. Edmund would never admit it, but alone in the dark, he cried for the death of Prince Caspian. 

\-------------------- 

He woke up a bit late and asked a portrait to check if his siblings were still sleeping, they weren’t. Peter always woke up early, probably he was hiding and thinking about everything. 

Edmund took a shower and dressed the Slytherin robes. At least this shit looks good, he thought, he always liked green and silver. There was a pile of books on his table when he came back, brought by some house-elf, and there was a note. 

> Join me for a cup of tea in my office after dinner. 
> 
> Enjoy your classes. 
> 
> -Albus Dumbledore 

He put his wand in the left pocket of his robes and asked the portrait to fetch Peter, he had the balls to come to the dungeons. Edmund didn’t want to show up at breakfast alone. 

When he stepped out of his private chamber to meet Peter, he noticed that all fifth years were sitting by the fireplace, probably waiting for him. 

Nott cheerfully greeted him. “Good morning, Slytherin.” 

“Morning,” Edmund waved at him. “You guys can go to breakfast. I’m waiting for someone.” 

They only nodded and went away. Was it going to be like this every time? Only Theodore was brave enough to talk to him? 

Shortly after, he heard someone knocking in the bricks outside of the common room. Edmund grabbed his bag and exited the common room. 

Peter was leaning against the wall, wearing Gryffindor robes and with his bag on his shoulder. “How was your first night?” 

“Weird,” Edmund sighed. “They worship me.” 

His brother raised his eyebrows. “I thought that if someone would like to be treated like royalty, this person would be you, King Edmund the Just.” 

They started to walk to the Great Hall. “After a while it’s boring,” Ed explained. 

“Oh, come on, Edmund. You always liked the attention.” 

“Yes, but I had you and Lucy to talk, sometimes Susan would give her opinion on some matters. Now we’re in different wings of the castle.” 

Peter nodded. “This is so weird, being a normal person, then a king and now a wizard. I tested some jinxes and hexes yesterday. I had memories about using them centuries ago, but I hadn’t really used them until now.” 

“Hm, and I have all these weird potions memorized. Why should I care if I stir a cauldron five times instead of six? And know that you mentioned the spells of Dark Magic.” 

“I’m supposed to hate you for this,” Peter explained. “The Dark Magic.” 

“I’ve always knew that you secretly hated me, Pete,” Edmund joked. 

‘Godric Gryffindor’ shoved him with his left shoulder with a smile on his face as they entered the Great Hall. “Shut up, Ed.” 

‘Salazar Slytherin’ laughed and shoved him back. “You can’t tell me that I’m lying.” 

All of the students stared at the interaction until they broke apart and went to their respective tables. For a moment, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed pointless, considering the fact that they’re brothers. 

Draco Malfoy made the question everyone was afraid to do, perhaps this Slytherin was brave too, or even just bold. “Aren’t you supposed to be enemies with Godric Gryffindor?” 

He was going to answer this question because he was bored. “This is a famous misconception because one time we had a heated argument in public, but Merlin separated us. Then travelled for a while to take care of some matters and somebody started the rumour that I left.” 

The boy opened his mouth to say something when the name ‘Merlin’ was mentioned, but was interrupted when someone cleared the throat behind them. Edmund faced the stranger that put a paper on the table in front of him. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Slytherin. I am the current Head of House, Severus Snape. I hope the members of your house are treating you well.” 

The man had a lack of energy that he hasn’t seen in his whole life, and his neutral features made him think that Snape must be an impressive Occlumens. “They are, Professor. Thank you for your concern.” 

“I look forwardly to your first class,” he left without an answer. 

Edmund thought the man probably taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, or how it was called when he made the curriculum, Dark Arts. But he was surprised, and strangely proud, when Pansy Parkinson informed him that Snape was a brilliant Potions Master. 

The siblings were in different years. Peter was in his last year, Susan was in year six and Lucy was a fourth year. So, he wouldn’t have classes with his brother or his sisters. 

The fifth years walked together to the dungeons, where they would have double Potions with the Gryffindors. Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson were whispering among themselves, while Malfoy, Nott and Zabini chatted happily about quidditch. Gregory and Goyle stayed behind to disturb some first years. He didn’t care, knowing that nobody would be severely injured. 

Snape wasn’t in class, and apparently everyone already had a partner. The only empty seat was beside a Gryffindor girl that was reading a book and taking notes, the class hadn’t even started. 

“Is there anyone sitting here?” 

The girl didn’t look up, she only shook her head and gestured towards the empty seat. 

He put his bag on the table and sat beside the girl, he would start a polite conversation but Snape stormed into the room before he could talk to her. “I see Miss Granger was lucky enough to have Salazar Slytherin as her partner. Perhaps you could learn something, since the school curriculum is not defying you.” 

He wanted to laugh, but he shouldn’t. This man was so bitter, he could see why he was a Slytherin. 

Granger’s eyes snaped to his face in pure shock, she didn’t see who sat on her table. He gave her a friendly smile; Salazar’s reputation was bad enough already. 

“Seeing how the most famous potions’ master of all time is in this room, I think it’s time for a challenge this semester. Your assignment is to brew Felix Felicis. I do not expect anyone to achieve such thing, but as a motivation, in case someone manages to brew an acceptable potion, the winner duo will receive a vial of their own potion.” 

Edmund was the only student in the room that didn’t look happy at the idea of having literal Liquid Luck. He could practically feel the excitement that his partner was exuding. 

“How could this be fair?” asked a ginger boy, sitting next to a dark-haired boy that was looking at him like he was the devil. “She,” he pointed to Granger, “has the help of Salazar Slytherin. Of course she’ll win.” 

Snape’s scowl was as big as ever. “I do not believe I gave you permission to speak, Weasley.” 

Edmund smirked at the boy and his friend. “Unless you feel too incompetent to finish the potion, I don’t see a problem. Sometime ago I was known for being the Just, it won’t change now. And I don’t think she needs my help, seeing how she’s reading five chapters ahead today’s lesson and you didn’t even open your book.” 

Weasley’s face was in a shade of red in less than a second, and he looked away in embarrassment. The Slytherins were all trying to hold their laughs, but if glares could kill, it would be from the Gryffindors. 

Snape sneered. “10 points to Slytherin for being able to use reasonable arguments. Now, start your potions.” 

His smirk only grew, this professor was the funniest he had ever seen. 

The Granger girl was looking at him with a mist of angry and satisfaction, sure a weird combination, as if she couldn’t decide if she was mad with him. That boy was her friend? He didn’t want to argue with her though. 

“I’ll get the stuff and you heat the cauldron,” he said to her. He could swear he heard Granger mockingly mumbling ‘stuff’. 

There were basic instructions on the board, but the book was more detailed, even if it was all in Latin. He grabbed the Ashwinder egg, horseradish, squill bulb and the back of a Murtlap. When he came back, she was writing the instructions in a piece of parchment and the cauldron was ready. 

He didn’t wait for her to finish writing; he started the potion. Edmund smashed the egg and added the horseradish, then he stirred seven times clockwise. All of the eyes in the room were on him, including hers. 

For the day, he only had to add the juice of a squill bulb, but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could do so. He looked at Granger. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Smashing a squill bulb...?” 

She put the piece of parchment in front of him. “You shouldn’t smash it with a knife like this, you’re supposed to chop and drain it.” 

He shrugged and passed over the parchment to her. “It works better this way.” 

“We should follow the instructions,” she insisted. 

He nodded. “I am following the instructions. My instructions.” 

She raised her chin in an act of self-defence. “The book says you should chop it.” 

Edmund raised a brow. “Do you really think a book know better than Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw?” 

Granger was starting to get angry. He could see the way she was clenching her jaw. 

“You’re being stubborn,” she spat at him. 

_He _was being stubborn?__

____

Edmund gave her an incredulous scoff. “And you’re being a pain in my arse, Granger. I could do this potion with my eyes closed, and I don’t need a stupid book for it.” 

____

Apparently, this was enough to shut her mouth. 

____

She spent the double of his time doing it in her way, but he still waited only so he could see her face when she realized that it had the same result. 

____

“You’d like to stir it now? Perhaps I’m doing it wrong,” he knew he was being petty, but he didn’t care. 

____

She looked at him for a second with her lips in a thin line of anger. “Yes. Thank you.” 

____

Edmund knew she wouldn’t mess up, so he started to look around the room. The Slytherins were all concentrated in their own potions, he felt proud of them. Snape was scolding two boys, Longbottom and Finnigan, for exploding their potion before they could really start. The first lad looked like he was going to cry. Ginger bread and his friend that probably didn’t own a hair comb were staring at the book, with no clue of what to do. 

____

“What happened, Potter? Don’t know how to brew a potion since Dumbledore is not here holding your hand?” Malfoy called him out from the back of the class. 

____

_Potter_. The guy that was looking at him like he had another head or something. 

__

“Shut the fuck up, Malfoy,” that was his only answer. 

__

How could you let someone basically call you stupid in front of a whole class? 

__

Snape didn’t even look surprised. “Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor for the use of fool language.” 

__

But Weasley was outraged. “What!? He was only defending himself!” 

__

“10 points from Gryffindor for talking back at a teacher, Weasley.” 

__

It was unfair? Maybe. But they really did what Snape accused them. 

__

When the class ended, he told Granger he would come back tomorrow to check the Felix Felicis. She didn’t spare a glance in his direction. 

__

The Slytherins walked together in the corridors but him and Pansy Parkinson had to follow another direction because they were the only ones who had Ancient Runes with some Hufflepuffs. They walked in silence until he decided to start a conversation. 

__

“What are you going to do in the Christmas break, Parkinson?” 

__

She probably wasn’t expecting him to talk to her at all, because she looked surprised. “We are going to the Yule Ball, at the Malfoys’. You will be invited to, since everybody knows that you’re at Hogwarts. But my parents are considering not going, because we are a neutral family and Draco’s parents were supporters of the Dark Lord.” 

__

This caught him off guard. He knew about some guy named Grindelwald because of the book he was reading last night. “Is there a Dark Lord at this time?” 

__

She nodded. “Yes, and we don’t say his name, so I can’t tell you. I thought you know him, since he’s the Heir of Slytherin.” 

__

What the fuck? “He’s related to me!?” 

__

Edmund said it so fast that she jumped. “Yes, the Dark Lord is the Heir of your house. He wishes to complete your work to purify Hogwarts from any muggle blood and kill all the mudbloods.” 

__

He didn’t correct her or scolded her for using that word, it wasn’t going to make any difference. And also, he wasn’t her mother. 

__

“Now I understand why everybody hates me. Thanks for telling me, Parkinson. I’ll do my research.” 

__

Ancient Runes was so boring as he remembered, but he was good in that subject because he helped to create some of the runes along with Merlin. Granger was in that class too; she was trying to keep on with him but she couldn’t. 

__

Him and Parkinson left the classroom and went to the Great Hall for lunch. Edmund eyed Susan and Lucy at the Ravenclaw table, talking to a blonde girl. He dismissed his companion and trailed to his sisters. 

__

The entire Hall seemed surprised to see Salazar Slytherin sitting at the Ravenclaw table, but no one dared to say a thing. 

__

“Hey, my dear sisters, what are we talking about?” 

__

“We were talking about Harry Potter and his unfortunate life circumstances,” Susan explained. 

__

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would Potter be relevant?” 

__

“Because he is the Chosen One. The person that is supposed to defeat You-Know-Who,” the blonde explained with a dreamy voice. 

__

His sister Lucy smile at him. “Salazar, this is my knew friend, Luna. She’s in the same year as me.” 

__

“Nice to meet you, Luna. I’m Salazar,” Edmund extended his hand for her, which she shook. “And why would a kid need to defeat the Dark Lord?” 

__

He looked at Susan, she always knew everything. “Potter defeated him one time, when he killed his parents. The Dark Lord wants to kill him too, but the wizarding society expects him to do it again first. Harry says that he is back.” 

__

“Charming.” 

__

They talked about other trivial things, and he could say that Luna was the first person in this place that he’d consider a friend. She was kind, wise and funny. Edmund could see why his sisters befriended her so fast. 

__

The classes of rest of the day were dreadful. He had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and Charms with the Ravenclaws. McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, obviously hated all Slytherins and acted with them in the same way Snape did with the Gryffindors. 

__

He spent his time before lunch educating himself about this Dark Lord. 

__

Dead for more than a decade, now Harry Potter claimed that he was back. If he used to be dead, he knew there was only one way of coming back. The art of splitting your soul, the darkest magic ever invented. 

__

Horcruxes. 

__

Lord Voldemort could have one, or more than one. In his place, Edmund would do more if he wanted to be invincible. 

__

His followers were called Death Eaters, and he had a lot of supporters outside of his ranks too. Apparently, almost all of them were Slytherins, what a disgrace. But he promised to himself that he wouldn’t judge them, Edmund didn’t know the exactly circumstances. 

__

Parkinson said that her family was neutral, that was what any other true Slytherin should do. Don’t pledge any allegiance, avoid conflicts. Now he understood why the Slytherin hated the other houses so much, they were considered the evil ones by them. And in the majority of time, they turned out evil. 

__

Perhaps they didn’t consider that it’s easier to pretend being the bad guy if you’re already the bad guy in so many other people perspectives, he knew that well. 

__

How many Slytherins had Death Eaters parents? If the Malfoys were supporters, maybe there was a chance that they were more. He wondered what he should do if the members of his house decided to join the Dark Lord. 

__

He observed them at dinner, seeing how they laughed without a single worry in the world. The way Crabbe and Goyle didn’t speak because they were too focused on the food. The way Greengrass talked to Zabini with practically hearts in her eyes. The way Nott spent the entire time Parkinson was shouting at Malfoy looking at her in awe. 

__

The upcoming war will end all this.

__


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: attempt of sexual assault (minor character)

They knew what they had to say to Dumbledore, Aslam told them. He wouldn’t believe in that lie for a second if it was only Salazar Slytherin telling him, but when Godric Gryffindor, the most honoured man that ever-existed confirmed, he wasn’t suspicious. 

Salazar was the only one not well seen between the founders, and he couldn’t blame anyone, centuries of rumours didn’t help him in the slightest. Helga and Rowena weren’t required at the Headmasters’ office, he couldn’t think in an excuse to this besides sexism. Lucy and Susan would hate this if they knew, particularly the older sister. 

An experiment that went wrong, they told him. 

The construction of a time-room at Hogwarts, similar to the one in the Department of Mysteries. A time-turner falling on the floor at the wrong place, at the wrong time. They explained their ages with the use of the Philosopher’s Stone, when it was in the possession of the founders. 

Just coincidences. 

When they spoke about wanting to achieve immortality, they caught the judgment in Dumbledore’s face. Interesting, seeing how he had the Elder Wand on his table. His ambition was correct, but theirs wasn’t? Normal wizards knew it as a fairy tale, but with the knowledge of Salazar and Godric, Edmund and Peter knew better. 

Dumbledore looked so hopeful looking at the figure of Godric, like he was his only chance to live. Edmund knew why. The same reason why he scowled every time Salazar spoke. 

Lord Voldemort. 

With the help of the founders, the light would win. And he didn’t expect Salazar to help them, in fact, he expected him to join the Dark Lord. 

At each second he spent in the Headmasters’ presence, he liked the old man less and less. 

The siblings walked together until they had to part ways, it truly sucked to live in different wings of the castle. When he headed back, the Slytherins were awake in the common room. 

Edmund played Wizard Chess with Zabini and Nott, while Greengrass was doing an essay and Pansy was resting her head on Malfoy’s lap, both of them reading a book. He couldn’t not notice the way Theodore was looking at them all the time. 

Shortly after, he said goodbye and went to his private Headquarters. It was late, he would guess after midnight, when he finished today’s homework and prepared himself to sleep. But not before he started to read a muggle book he found at the library earlier. It didn’t have anything special, but he opened it in a page that grabbed his attention. 

_These violent delights have violent ends._

One more thing to think about. 

\-------------------- 

His first class the day was double Defence Against the Dark Arts, and how surprised he was when he found out that they haven’t practical lessons. He paired up with Theodore. That pink toad faced woman was rather unpleasant. 

Professor Umbridge was explaining the basics of defensive spells, when the students should be learning how to kill Death Eaters. Maybe not kill, the Ministry would never approve, but stunning spells should work too. 

They refused to kill people who would torture or kill them in a blink of an eye. 

Weird conception. 

He raised his hand to ask permission to talk. Umbridge quickly noticed and plastered a fake smile on her face. 

“Yes, Mr. Slytherin?” 

“Professor, as you know, I’m a new student. I am sure you already explained this when I wasn’t in this class, but could you tell me why the subtle change of curriculum?” 

Her smile flattered for a second, he guessed she was tired of talking about this matter. “The Ministry finds this material more appropriate to your age.” 

He faked a smile to her to. “I was not talking about that, Professor. Why isn’t the Dark Arts taught at Hogwarts anymore?” 

The whole class went still, as if he had slapped her in the face. Harry Potter was fuming beside Weasley. 

Umbridge’s smile was gone by now. “What do you mean, Mr. Slytherin? Hogwarts never taught the students such evil magic.” 

“Oh, Hogwarts did, ma’am. I was the professor. Imagine my surprise when I came to the future and discovered that it was only taught defence now... In my time, even Gryffindors understood that the best defence is the attack,” everybody in that class seemed to be holding their breaths, Theo even tried to poke him under the desk. “And the Dark Arts aren’t evil, any magic could be used with bad intent. They are most commonly used by Death Eaters because they’re more powerful than other types of magic.” 

She was paralyzed from shock, but Weasley scoffed. “This coming from a Dark wizard, Merlin helps us all.” 

Umbridge tried to instruct him. “Mr. Weasley, you must raise your hand to talk-” 

“You want to talk about my old friend Merlin, yeah?” Edmund sent a glare at that boy that made his enemies at the battlefield tremble. “The same one that invented the Killing Curse?” 

Everyone in that classroom gasped, shocked by the news that only the founders knew, but it was secret that didn’t matter right now. Weasley got up from his chair and pointed his wand at Edmund’s face. Granger hissed “Ronald” in warning and tried to grab his sleeve, but he didn’t listen. 

“He would never!” 

He tried to use the Furnunculus Curse on Edmund seeing that he was disarmed, but he was surprised when his own wand went to Salazar’s hand only with a flick of his wrist. 

Pink toad was starting to get angry. “Mr. Weasley! Detention! And 20 points from Gryffindor for attacking another student.” 

“You need to try harder with me, Weasley,” Edmund smirked. “Do you reckon the Furnunculus Curse is Dark Magic, right? Kind of a hypocrite you are.” 

That stupid prick didn’t have an answer for this, and all of the students seemed to think about it too. 

Umbridge chuckled. “Mr. Slytherin, you should owl the Minister about your concerns. He’ll be able to give you a proper answer.” 

He nodded. “I will. Thank you, Professor.” 

What a load of rubbish. 

Only learn the theory will kill people when the war arrives. It’s unfair to compare these kids to the Death Eaters. He read everything about them. He knew what Dark Curses, Jinxes and Hexes they used and couldn’t stop thinking about how it was similar to the ones he taught the students a long-time ago in the Chamber of Secrets. 

Some of them was his own creations, guarded in his office with the basilisk. 

The only way the Death Eaters could have learnt this was if Tom Riddle found the Chamber when he was here at Hogwarts. He would need to check the chamber as soon as possible. Maybe he could start to teach again, no Slytherin should be unprepared. 

He couldn’t risk inviting other students to learn about the Dark Arts without risking everything. Edmund could open an exception to his siblings’ friends. 

Luna Lovegood, of course. But he didn’t know if Peter already had friends. 

After, he had Herbology, and was surprised to see how good Longbottom was in that subject. The same wizard that exploded a cauldron yesterday. A good surprise though, everyone had their own strong and weak sides in Hogwarts. 

He made sure to compliment Longbottom before the class ended, and the boy stuttered more than anything to thank him. 

At lunch, he stayed silent and let Marcus Flint tell him about the Slytherin quidditch team over the centuries he missed. It was a good distraction, listen to all his rambling, but he excused himself to go to the potion’s class to check on the Felix Felicis. 

A few people from below years got out of his way when he wandered in the halls to the dungeons. Edmund was reading the O.W.L. potions textbook and found it very simple, a lot more than it was when he was the professor of that subject. 

When he entered the classroom, the first thing he did was to find a N.E.W.T. level book on advanced potions. He grabbed the one that had a piece of paper sticking out, and opened in that page. The book had notes all written on the pages. He spent five minutes reading and came to the conclusion that the person who wrote all that was a genius, truly brilliant. Page after page, until he found something interesting. Something he had never heard before. 

_Sectumsempra – for enemies._

And there was more at the end of the page. 

_Vulnera Sanentur – counter-curse._

He couldn’t help but raise his brows. A student created a curse? 

Edmund immediately put the book on his robes’ pocket as soon as he heard the door opening behind him. He looked over his shoulder, to see Hermione Granger standing at the door. 

Theodore told him what was her first name. 

She didn’t recognize his presence, only walked until their cauldron and analysed the potion. The truth be told, he knew he was soft, but he wasn’t a fool. If she’s going to act like a bitch than he doesn’t need to talk to her neither. But when he was just reaching the doorknob, he heard a voice behind him. 

“Is it true what you said about Merlin and the Killing Curse? I searched in the library but couldn’t find anything.” 

He slowly turned to her, thinking if he should tell her the truth. In the long run, it didn’t seem to do any harm. 

“Yes, and I helped. Merlin always found connection in the nature and in his own magic. He thought that everything should be balanced. If we have charms to help women get pregnant that are capable of giving life, magic should be able to take it too. We also believed that a wizard didn’t deserve to die so mundane, by the hand of another human. No, they deserve to even be murdered by magic. Fast and painless.” 

She was perplexed, and he’d like very much to take off that look from her face. “How could murder cause any good? It’s an Unforgivable Curse.” 

Edmund shook his head. “Not when we created it. And if you’re referring to the harm caused by Death Eaters, don’t you think lives would be taken one way or another? You have yet to realize, Granger, that with the intention of murder in mind, a stunning spell could be lethal. It doesn’t really matter the weapon.” 

Her braincells working to process what he said could almost be heard. 

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, witch, I don’t expect you to understand it. I know about the society’s prejudice against the Dark Arts nowadays and they have a motive to think so. The most I can do is to let you read Merlin’s transcripts about that time. 

She widened her eyes. “You’d let me read Merlin’s transcripts?” 

Edmund reached the doorknob and opened the door. “I’ll duplicate them for you.” 

\-------------------- 

Arithmancy was as good as he remembered, and it was even better to see Malfoy and Granger competing all the time for the right answers. They both had such eager to prove themselves that was really inspiring. 

He had so much homework that he was getting a headache before even doing it. And he still had two more classes that day, History of Magic and Astronomy. Professor Binns was as boring as everyone said, the only good part was that Edmund could understand everything he was saying because he lived the majority those things, History of Magic was easy to him. 

Astronomy was only midnight, so he had time to go to the Chamber of Secrets and duplicate Merlin’s transcripts for Granger. 

The second floor was empty, because right now all of the students were in the library or in their dorms. 

“Why are you at the girl's bathroom?” a voice asked behind him. 

He froze in step. Reluctantly, Edmund turned around, and couldn’t describe the relief he felt when he saw it was a ghost. A girl. 

“What’s your name?’ he asked to the ghost. 

She floated closer. “Myrtle.” 

He smiled. “Hi, Myrtle, I’m Salazar. I need to get something in my chamber and I’d be immensely grateful if you don’t tell anyone about it.” 

Myrtle tilted her head. “Why would you need it to be kept a secret?” 

Edmund shrugged. “People are going to hate me more, I’m not exactly well liked.” 

She started to look blank at the wall behind him. “I’m not liked either. I will keep your secret in one condition.” 

“What condition?” he asked. 

She smiled at him. “Come back tomorrow. It gets lonely here.” 

He nodded and walked to the right sink and requested it to open. “I will, Myrtle. Thank you for keeping my secret.” 

The ghost went to an empty cabinet and stayed there. She looked young, near his age. He made a mental note to research about her later. 

The sink opened in front of him, and the stairs appeared after, recognizing him as the original owner. It was a long set of stairs, but it was worth it. 

Edmund wanted to cry when he saw it. His basilisk, Loki, was dead. Brutally murdered. 

Tom Riddle would never kill such a powerful animal. He was a degenerate psychopath but he wouldn’t kill a family pet, a symbol of power. Salazar’s only friend for a long time. Even if he wanted, he couldn’t. This specific basilisk could only be killed with the Sword of Gryffindor. 

When he told his siblings that he wanted a basilisk, they immediately said no. But after some time insisting, they agreed in the condition that the sword would be able to kill it, if things grew out of hand. Peter would never kill Loki, he was fond of the basilisk. 

Loki was dead for years, maybe three or four. It was a Gryffindor who killed it, only one of them could take the sword from the sorting hat. It would take him a lot of time to hatch a chicken egg beneath a toad again. _Fucking Gryffindors._

He collected the fangs to take the venom later, it was very useful to a potions master. Snape came to his mind at the same time, he will give a vial of venom to Snape. 

The door to his office was some bricks on the left side of the chamber, like the ones to the Slytherin common room. It didn’t have a password, you just had to touch the correct brick between thousands. 

Someone was here. Everything was so clean and neat. 

Everything was like he left centuries ago, except for a piece of parchment on the floor. He picked it up. 

> Look for me. 
> 
> -T.M.R. 

When did he put this here? The wards of Hogwarts weren’t impenetrable, but it would be quite a struggle for a Dark Lord to enter the front door. Did Voldemort want some sort of allegiance between them? Edmund wasn’t interested to join a hypocrite half-blood. 

He would never follow somebody else’s orders willingly. The Daily Prophet had a lot of opinions on Voldemort, but he really wanted to meet him. 

The bottom left drawer of his desk opened with a flick of his hand. Merlin’s transcripts were inside of it. Curious, how the papers used to be in a random order but now were organized by date. 

Edmund snorted. “Organized fucker,” he whispered while he grabbed the transcripts. _“Geminio.”_

A copy of the transcripts fell on the table. He caught himself thinking: _Granger will really enjoy this._ Perhaps he could convince her to practice the Dark Arts, she was a rather talented witch. She had the potential. 

He spent so much time collecting Loki’s fangs that when climbed the stair back to the girl’s bathroom it was time for the dinner feast. 

Exhaustion of that day filled his bones while he walked to the Great Hall. The death of his friends in Narnia was still paining him, and now Loki. It was too much grief. But he never knew how to deal with emotions. You can’t transform grief and sorrow into something more than pain, but with anger, you could do anything. Too much pain that it wasn’t even anger – it was wrath. Pure wrath. Whoever said vendetta doesn’t make you feel good was lying. 

Another life of an innocent, his friend, taken away by a filthy executor. 

Pain. Wrath. Vengeance. 

He bumped into some students while he walked, but he couldn’t care less. The Great Hall was filled with people when he entered, and he went straight to the Gryffindor table. 

Peter was sitting with Granger, Weasley, Potter and two redheaded that were probably Weasleys too. Near them, he could recognize Longbottom and Finnigan. As soon as they saw him approaching, they all gained defensive postures. As if they were expecting him to attack them. So presumptuous. 

“Godric, I need to talk to you.” 

Peter’s smile fell, realizing that something happened. He got up from his spot and joined Edmund at the end of the table. Edmund grabbed his wand. Everyone at the table seemed to hold a breath together. They knew how powerful was the core of his wand. 

_“Muffliato.”_

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Never heard of that spell before.” 

“I learned it at Charms yesterday, it’s a new spell. Now they can’t hear our conversation,” Edmund explained. 

His brother nodded. “Go on.” 

Edmund knew his cheeks were red from anger. “They fucking killed Loki.” 

He didn’t have to explain further, Peter understood that a Gryffindor killed the basilisk. “When?” 

“Two or three years ago.” 

Peter nodded. “I’ll discover who did it. Don’t worry. I understand how much you liked Loki.” 

“Thanks,” he caught the copy of the transcripts. “Give this to Granger for me. I’m not in the mood to face her.” 

He ditched Peter before he could ask why would he need to give something to Hermione Granger. 

The first one to talk to him when he sat at the Slytherin table was Malfoy. He told Edmund that he spoke to his mother and his invitation to the Yule Ball will arrive tomorrow morning. It seemed impolite to ask if his siblings would be invited too, so he didn’t ask. He just let Malfoy and Theodore keep rambling about the party. 

Crabbe and Goyle were trying to see who could drink more pumpkin juice in a record time without chocking and Zabini was reading a book. Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson were strangely absent. 

“Where are you going to spend the holidays, Salazar?” Theodore asked him. 

His plate full of food was more interesting than that conversation. “I’m probably going to the Slytherin Castle with my siblings.” 

Malfoy could only gape, but Zabini looked up from his book. 

“You have a castle?” Zabini asked. 

Edmund only nodded. He wasn’t interested in explaining why they didn’t know that Salazar’s Slytherin had a castle because the building was under the Fidelius Charm. Words couldn’t be formed from his mouth to even try to explain to them why he couldn’t talk about it. Lucy was the Secret-Keeper. His friends realized that he didn’t want to talk about it, because they dropped the subject. 

Instead, Theodore decided to break the ice. “Where are Pansy and Daphne?” 

“I have no idea. When we left the common room, Pansy said that they were coming,” Malfoy answered. 

Perhaps it was nothing, but a feeling on his gut told him to look for them. He didn’t know where they were, but he didn’t need it. Salazar Slytherin was the most skilled Legilimens in the world. 

He just searched for Pansy’s unprotected mind in the castle but couldn’t find her, this only happens when the target is sleeping. Next, he tried to find Daphne, and stood up as fast as he could when he listened to her thoughts. 

_Stop, stop, stop..._

Did they really hate Slytherins this much? 

“Mates, they need our help. Let’s go.” 

Nott only stared at him. “How do you know?” 

“I’m a fucking Legilimens, Theodore! We’re wasting a precious time!” Edmund nearly shouted. 

The boys quickly stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, all of them following Salazar. 

The stairs did help, always moving to the right direction. She was at the seventh floor, being dragged to the Hidden Room behind the tapestry. He could feel her panic and see what she was seeing. So, he used Legilimency one more time to talk to her. 

_I’m coming, Daphne. Please hold on for more two minutes._

They made a fifteen-minute walk in five minutes. Zabini and Nott were closely following him behind, worried for the owners of their affection. But Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were out of breath a few steps behind. 

When they reached the seventh floor, the first thing they saw was Parkinson lying unconscious on the floor. Salazar knew how to take care of this type of situation. 

“Nott and Malfoy, levitate her to the Slytherin common room while the other students are in the Great Hall. Don’t worry about being seen by other Slytherins, they’ll keep their mouths shut. Avoid professors and no Hospital Wing, we don’t want to raise suspicions.” 

They didn’t ask why, they simply obeyed. If the professors were alerted, they couldn’t seek revenge by their own hands. Any attack to the filthy wizard who did this would lead directly to the Slytherins. 

The other boys ran to the right corridor, where he found a Hufflepuff with his arm around Daphne’s neck, dragging her to the Hidden Room and hurting her with his tight grip. 

“Get the fuck away from her, Smith!” Blaise shouted and walked with until them with furious steps. 

Edmund could feel the aggressor's fear when he looked him in the eye. He knew this wouldn’t be left in good terms; any harm would be treated with equal violence. Maybe worse. 

Smith took his arm off of Daphne and gulped, seeing Blaise becoming closer. When he punched the Hufflepuff, nobody tried to restrain him. The guy now unconscious on the floor deserved. 

“Zabini, now that you already gave him what he deserved from you, could you please escort Daphne to the dungeons?” Edmund asked, but it was a polite way to give an order. Make them believe that they have a choice. 

Blaise nodded and hugged Daphne by her shoulders, she was sobbing. She’s going to be traumatized for life. The only two left with Edmund were Crabbe and Goyle, and he already had something in mind for them. He walked until the boy and picked up his wand on the floor. 

“Drag him to the Slytherin common room in the same way he did to Daphne and tie him up to a chair. Let me show him what happens when somebody harms a member of my house.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: torture

His steps echoed through the halls as he slowly walked to the dungeons admiring the castle, as if he hadn’t a single worry. A good Wednesday. Crabbe and Goyle were out of sight, dragging the boy that he discovered was named Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff descendent. What a waste of blood and magic. His mind was focusing on how much magic he would spend on the upcoming attack. 

The Dark Arts required a good amount of strength, that’s why he had a weird sense of respect towards the Death Eaters. ‘Unforgivable’ Curses were so difficult to cast that straight attempts in a row would turn out unsuccessful, but he knew Voldemort could do it, he read about it. Each one was difficult on their own way. 

The Killing Curse resumes itself in how much you want a person to stop existing. Most of the times, not by a meaningful motive, the only factor being your own determination to do it. The Cruciatus, by the other hand, was more difficult. It’s impossible to continue casting it after some minutes, because it’s awfully draining. The amount of pain you’re causing could be raised if you only focus on negative emotions - such as hate, envy or that old pride to do it right. 

Morgana created the second one, and even at that time, people were outraged. She was labelled as an enemy by many, even Merlin himself. Isolated and betrayed, Morgana became their worst nightmare. 

Nobody knew who crafted the Imperious Curse, it came after. Only the ones with exceptional strength of will would be able to resist it. And it was also difficult to the one who casted to maintain the victim under their control. 

Of course, he couldn’t kill Zacharias, but to teach a lesson to the scum was one of his favourites extracurricular activities. There are things worse than death. 

Facing the wall that leads to the common room, he couldn’t hear a thing that was happening inside. Somebody must have put on a Silencing Charm. His theory was proved correct when the door opened. All the Slytherins were out of the dorms, gathered around the unconscious figure of the future victim. The sofas and armchairs were out of the way, while Zacharias’ chair was right in the middle of the common room. Their heads snapped to Salazar when he entered the room, everybody knew that he was responsible for the tied-up student, so they moved out of his way. 

“Hello, my fellow Slytherins. I understand your curiosity in such matters, but I will not tell you why he is here. The story is not mine to tell. All you have to know is that he harmed one of us, and now he deserves to be punished. I trust you to leave this between us. But I ask the younger years, with the best of the intentions, to leave the room,” they looked disappointed, but he couldn’t let them see. “One person leaving this room traumatized is enough.” 

Malfoy started to get nervous while Theodore and Blaise looked like they were in some sort of tropical island with peaceful grins on their faces. The students that weren’t in the fifth year or in the upper years reluctantly went to their respective dorms. 

Dozens of faces were staring at him. Some audience sadistic enough to look pleased, like Cassius Warrington and Graham Montague. And the rest with neutral expressions, like Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. The girls looked even bored, fidgeting her locks of hair with their fingers or tapping their shoes on the floor. 

“Let’s wake him up, shall we?” he pointed his hand at him. “Rennervate.” 

Zacharias jumped awake in less than a second. Alarmed, he gazed around the room and pure terror filled his eyes when he recognized where he was. He opened his mouth, maybe to beg, but he couldn’t say the words. Edmund silenced him. 

“Don’t bother, Zacharias Smith. I don’t want to hear any of your pathetic rambling. There are no excuses for what you did. Not in the slightest. Right now, I’m offering you a chance to leave this room alive. Not now, but soon. If you just shut the fuck up and nod. Do you agree with my terms? I find them very reasonable.” 

The silence was so loud that they would be able to hear if a needle fell to the ground. After some seconds, Zacharias nodded. 

“Good boy,” Edmund smiled at him. “So... I have to say it, Hufflepuff is my favourite house. Besides Slytherin, of course. My sister, Helga, is the most loyal and kind person I’ve ever met. Being her brother makes me happy, it makes me proud. Not only she’s a powerful witch, but a good human being. Today, you dishonoured everything that her house represents, and for that you’ll be punished. And more so, because the people you attacked were members of my house.” 

He walked closer to Zacharias and held his chin up with one hand. “You know, I got all my best qualities from my sister. Why do you think nobody in this room will say a word about this? Not because they fear me. No, no. Because they are fucking loyal. We would do anything for one another, like I’m doing it now. For them.” 

Edmund faced the crowd of students that was waiting eagerly for the first spell. He had never felt so much like Salazar Slytherin. 

“Theodore?” he called out for the boy, who quickly appeared on his side. “Blaise had his punch, now it’s your time. Do it for her.” 

As soon as he stepped out the way, Theodore threw his fist in Zacharias’ face with full force. He took a few seconds to recover, then ran his fingers of his other hand over his bloody knuckles. “Thanks, Salazar. I needed that.” 

Edmund snorted. “I could sense it.” 

Nott went back to his seat, leaving Salazar and that bastard alone at the middle of the common room. 

Salazar smiled again and eyed at that boy like he was his prey. For the people looking from the outside, he was looking like a maniac, but he knew that virulence aroused the passion of a sizable audience. All thing considered; they still weren’t prepared when he said the words. 

_“Crucio!”_

So easy to pronounce, so easy for someone like him to do it. He had a rough day and was discounting everything in Zacharias. 

If they hadn’t put the Silencing Charm over the Slytherin common room, his screams would be heard on the other side of the castle. He was thinking of Daphne, Pansy, Loki, Caspian, and all of his dead friends. The feeling of letting it out on someone else was pure freedom, really bewitched. Just seven seconds of unbearable pain. 

Did the person that named this an Unforgivable Curse ever tried it on someone else? They’d think about it twice, Salazar was sure. 

The chair Zacharias was sitting fell backwards due to how much he moved when he was in pain. Malfoy was the closer and despite being obviously nauseous, he picked up the chair and stayed quiet. Everyone else was on the border of the amusement and the fear. 

“Do you know what is the real concept of a blood-traitor before pure-bloods distort it into blood purity thing?” he talked to everyone in the room. “A blood-traitor is a filthy wizard that do this type of shit that you did,” he pointed at the boy in front of him. “The kind that used to betray our blood and snitch in our friends who died in fires in order to stay alive! This is a fucking blood-traitor! That’s what you are!” 

He was shouting before he could prevent it, this was a sensitive topic to him. Once, when Edmund was a kid, he betrayed his siblings’ trust for something so stupid that know he had embarrassment to talk about. But he made a vow to never make the same mistake again. 

Then he started to use every non-lethal dark hex and jinx he knew. 

When he finished, Zacharias was unrecognizable. His bottom lip was swollen and his teeth showed blood every time he opened his mouth to breath, because his nose was broken. The Stinging Jinx that Salazar sent his way made his skin red and sensible. At least it matched with the two black eyes he had, and the cut on his left eyebrow. 

He knew he shouldn’t, but he wanted to try so much. 

_“Sectumsempra.”_

What an interesting curse, indeed. Hundreds of wounds opened on Zacharias’ flesh, making him cry in pain, as he struggled more to breath and coughed blood. Internal cuts too? This is literally perfect. In some way, at the eyes of the Slytherins, that crossed a line between punishment and torture. He could see the panic in their eyes for the victim, as if he hadn’t used the torture curse a few moments ago. 

He scoffed. “Bloody cowards,” he pointed his wand at the half-dead teenager and started to mumbling _“Vulnera Sanentur”._ It worked. The blood he lost came back to the wounds and he was healed. Not fully, but now it wasn’t a fatal injury anymore. The students let out a breath that they didn’t know they were holding. 

“Are you going to repeat your actions, Zacharias?” 

He could swear he never saw somebody shook their head with that much conviction. 

“You’re free to go, but first,” he turned to the crowd, founding his target. “Tracey Davis, I heard that you’re brilliant at healing spells. Could you please heal him enough so he can walk on his own? But don’t ease the pain.” 

The girl was gaping at him for so much time that he thought he broke her brain, but eventually she nodded. 

Edmund smiled at her. “Thanks, darling. I owe you one,” he looked to his friends. “Crabbe and Goyle, escort him to the Hufflepuff common room and make sure to inform Helga about what happened. His punishment is not over.” 

The portrait that leads to his Headquarters was behind Zacharias, so he walked until there and hissed the password, looking to the students one more time before closing his door. 

“To all of you. If you wish to learn a little of what I did today, meet me at the girl’s bathroom on the second floor after classes on Friday. Do not come in groups.” 

\-------------------- 

His wand did not wake him up after yesterday’s Astronomy lesson at midnight. If he wanted to enjoy breakfast, he had to be ready in five minutes. Edmund spent part of his night doing homework again, he liked it to be ready even with weeks of time. 

The short amount of time he had did not allow him to waste time fixing his hair after he took a shower, which made his hair drip on the front. He would never admit it out loud, but he looked like Potter. His shirts and his robes weren’t neat. In fact, he didn’t even put his Slytherin robes, only using the shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his tie was hanged loose around his neck. His robes were in his left hand, he didn’t wish to lose any points from Slytherin. 

He opened the portrait and was surprised to see Pansy and Daphne sitting in the armchairs of the common room. They got up when they saw him, walking until they were five feet apart. 

Daphne was the first on to act – she hugged him. He hugged her back, not used to this feeling because not many people used to hug him, only his siblings occasionally. “Thank you so much, Salazar. You’ll never know how much relief I felt when I heard your voice in my head.” 

“A Slytherin will always protect another Slytherin, you can count on me for it,” he released her and looked at Pansy, who looked like she wanted to say something. 

“The boys told us what you did to him. That was kind of cool, I’ll admit it.” 

Edmund laughed. “I’m glad to know that you consider torture as ‘cool’,” he offered them his arms like a pureblood like him should always do, which they both took. Manners were so exhausting. “I’m excited to see Zacharias’ face. I would expect a little more beating from Helga after Crabbe and Goyle told her what he did.” 

They walked together to the Great Hall, and he could see why Blaise and Theodore liked them. They were perfect in all ways. 

There was no better way to say it, Pansy was funny as fuck. Her sarcastic persona and her acid sense of humour made Edmund admire her. She was the type of friend that would defend you in an argument even if you were wrong. 

Daphne was uncommonly kind girl, an amazing person. She wasn’t a blood purist besides having to pretend to agree with these ideals in front of her parents. She would wait for you while you stopped to tie your shoes. 

Their personalities fit perfectly along each other, causing a harmonic friendship to happen in a sea of boys. 

\-------------------- 

Hermione Granger wouldn’t classify herself as invested, only intrigued. It’s not every day that the founders of Hogwarts come out of nowhere. Her brain couldn’t do anything but make theories about what happened. 

At first, when they appeared at the middle of the feast, she thought they were lying. Like everyone else in the room. But when she heard the unmistakable sound of Parseltongue coming from Salazar Slytherin, her eyes went wide. Since then, she could only think about them. What kind of circumstances would have brought them here? 

This was the first thing Ronald asked to Godric Gryffindor in the common room after they introduced themselves. He said it was work of a time-turner, and the others believed it, but she knew how difficult would be to travel that much time. She had used a time-turner before. 

Godric didn’t explain further, which only made them look more suspicious. Perhaps they were brought here to defeat You-Know-Who but couldn’t say anything about it? That was her strongest theory at the moment. Dumbledore hadn’t hesitated to meddle with time before. 

They were such amusing people, so mundane but so different. She had yet to meet Rowena and Helga, but Salazar and Godric were quite the characters. 

The Gryffindor founder was charismatic, well humoured and a good person. He cared about people and treated everyone equally. His angelic features and his personality made him one of the most beautiful people Hermione have met. She’d dare to say that Godric was more handsome than Leonardo DiCaprio or Johnny Depp. 

She hasn’t figured out Slytherin until he walked into the Great Hall with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. He was a better-behaved version of Draco Malfoy. Salazar was ridiculously attractive and had outsmarted her in all of their classes together. While he had the same passion for the Dark Arts that they already knew, everything else seemed to be a lie. His relationship with the founders wasn’t bad and Hermione was still trying discover his views in blood purity. 

Everyone was so sure about him, that when she told Harry and Ron about what happened in his first Potions class, they immediately blamed it on blood purity. Affirming that Salazar thought he knew better than her because she was a muggleborn. But thinking about it, had no way he could know her blood status in that first class. And after that, he gave her Merlin’s transcripts about the Dark Arts, by that time he must had known, there wasn’t a lot of muggleborns in Hogwarts. He could just be arrogant. 

“Look at that guy,” Ron gestured to Salazar when he entered the Great Hall with Daphne and Pansy. “He arrived three days ago and acts like he owns the place.” 

Godric chuckled. “Well, he kind of does.” 

“Don’t be so bitter, Ronniekins,” George Weasley sneered. 

“Who raised you?” Fred added. 

Their brother scoffed but said nothing. Apparently, he was learning to choose better his battles. Harry, on the other side, had something to say. 

“I expected other things from him. He surprised me.” 

Godric was uncomfortable to talk about his brother, it was noticeable, but he responded anyway. “I know he has a reputation, but Ed- I mean, Salazar, is the greatest man I’ve ever known.” 

“He complimented my work in Herbology yesterday,” Neville said quietly, almost a whisper. 

Ron had an incredulous look on his face to listen to his friends defending Salazar Slytherin. “He was rude to ‘Mione in Potions two days ago.” 

They stayed silent for some seconds because they knew what that accusation implied. Hermione couldn’t help but to wonder if perhaps he was right. 

“The only one involving blood status in this is you,” retorted Godric. “I don’t expect you to understand, Ronald, but Salazar is not like that. He only values power and knowledge.” 

But she saw when the Malfoy’s eagle owl dropped a letter in front of Salazar as he cheerfully ripped it open and laughed along with Pansy Parkinson. Taking in consideration the time of the year and the fancy envelope, it was an invitation to their annual Yule Ball. The other founders weren’t invited, he was the only one. Harry was certain that Lucius Malfoy was in that graveyard when they killed Cedric, this made him a Death Eater. It wasn’t difficult to believe that a man like him would join You-Know-Who. Did this mean that Salazar was choosing a side? 

This wouldn’t surprise her. 

\-------------------- 

Zacharias Smith didn’t show up at breakfast. He probably was lying in bed in so much pain that he couldn’t move. This thought erupted a few laughs from Edmund and Pansy, as Daphne scolded them for being insensitive. The world didn’t deserve her. 

His invitation to the Yule Ball arrived soon after, personally written by Lucius Malfoy. Daphne and Pansy offered to take him to Hogsmeade to buy a suit on Saturday, he accepted because he might have fun with them. While the boys talked about the quidditch match against Gryffindor that will take place next week, the girls told him their dates to the party. 

Zabini asked Daphne a while before Edmund arrived and Pansy was in some sort of relationship or understanding with Malfoy, who was going to be her pair. He asked who Theodore was taking and he noticed the way Pansy’s face frowned for a second before informing that he was taking Millicent Bulstrode. 

“Am I supposed to bring someone?” he was thinking how much difficult it would be to find someone, taking in account his options. 

Daphne tilted her head in thought before answering him. “Well, you don’t need to have a date if you don’t want to, but people are expecting you to do so.” 

Edmund rested his head on his hands. “Fucking hell.” 

Pansy snorted and pocked him in the cheek. “Mudblood Granger is staring at you. I bet she’d be happy to be your date.” 

He didn’t look in Granger’s direction, her trusted Pansy that she was looking at him. “Who wouldn’t?” 

“Oh, please, don’t pull a Draco Malfoy on us,” Daphne said, and this made the boys stop their conversation. 

Malfoy’s face filled with confusion. “Why wouldn’t anyone want to be me?” 

Edmund grimaced. “Because I am Salazar Slytherin.” 

Theodore laughed and Malfoy nodded in agreement. 

“Fair enough.” 

Zabini and Nott mocked Malfoy a little more for being a ‘cocky bastard’ while the girls talked about their dresses to the Ball. They asked his opinion about colours and he was sincere when he said that Daphne would be stunning in purple and Pansy would rock a dark green dress. Giving his opinion was so basic to him, yet they were fascinated that he was capable to show interest in something they liked to talk about. 

His mind averted for a few seconds, and he caught himself thinking how Hermione Granger would look like in a red dress. Her light brown curls would contrast with the colour. 

Edmund sent that thought away and excused himself of the table to meet his sisters. A quick glance towards the Ravenclaw table showed him that they were talking to Luna again. Perfect. He crossed the hall and avoided the disturbed glares he received from another houses. Lucy waved for him to come over when she saw him, and he took a seat next to Susan. She took this as a lead to ask what she was thinking about. 

“What did that owl give you?” 

“An invitation to the Malfoy Yule Ball.” 

Susan raised her eyebrows. “And you’re going?” 

“He’s not a kid, Rowena,” Lucy answered while she shook her head in disbelief. 

He nodded. “Yes, and this reminds me,” he faced his new friend. “Luna, would you like to go with me?” 

She gave him that usual smile that she always had on. “Of course, Salazar.” 

Would she need a dress? He could buy her one when he goes to Hogsmeade with Pansy and Daphne. “What’s your favourite colour?” 

Lune responded without hesitation. “I’ve always liked dark green a lot.” 

Edmund grinned. “Perfect.” 

\-------------------- 

In Potions, him and Granger worked in total silence. She finally understood that he knew more than the books, and followed the instructions that he wrote in a piece of parchment. They worked well together, but he would never admit it. 

But she didn’t mention anything about Merlin’s transcripts. He wondered if she thought the Dark Arts weren’t worthy her time. The most beautiful kind of magic, reserved only for the most cunning wizards, the ones with the thirsty for knowledge and power. Edmund knew she wouldn’t be ready to consider it so soon. He has a meeting tomorrow, but she wouldn’t be ready for a couple months. He would make the same invite to Luna as well, he planned on talking to her after dinner. 

He also gave Snape a vial of basilisk venom, and the man was speechless. 

Edmund took a moment outside of the castle after class, sitting on the grass near the Black Lake. It’s been three days, and the feeling doesn’t go away. He was still mourning Narnia, and he knew it was only beginning. It was ridiculous how fast he got attached to Caspian, but he enjoyed having someone to talk to besides his siblings. 

The last thing he saw before arriving at Hogwarts gate was his friend being captured by Telmarines. He hated them more than he hated muggles. He could be Salazar Slytherin too, but he would always be Edmund Pevensie. 

“I discovered who did it,” Peter sat on the grass beside him. 

“Who?” 

“I asked Ronald Weasley to tell me significant things that happened while he was at Hogwarts and he loved to tell me how _Harry Potter_ killed the basilisk on his second year.” 

He snapped his head to his brother so fast that he could tell that his neck is going to hurt later. “Fucking orphan,” he bit his bottom lip so hard that he thought it would bleed. “How can a kid kill a basilisk?” 

“That’s the interesting part. Ronald told me that You-Know-Who used Loki to attack Harry and he didn’t have another choice,” Peter started to grin, like he always did when he was excited about something. “Dean Thomas also told me that Harry can speak to snakes.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter with important contextualization for later!

He blinked a few times before his eyes focused again on Peter’s face. 

“He can... What?” 

No way. 

He was 21 when Salazar Slytherin messed with the Philosopher’s stone and turned into his young self, a couple of hours before the siblings tried to fix everything using a time-turner. Things did not end well. 

It felt weird to be two people at the same time, but he couldn’t help to be more attached to Edmund Pevensie. Most of the time, he didn’t feel like Salazar. He was more like an alter ego. Hundreds of memories were hidden in the back of his mind, supressed by some reason. 

When Peter mentioned the possibility of him having heirs, an image came to his mind. A woman. Breathtakingly beautiful, with her sharp cheekbones and a prominent face. Her black hair falling gracefully around her face, as dark as the nights that she loved to observe. Grey eyes. So shallow and so deep at the same time. Her bright and captivating smile, something that used to bring him joy, now made his heart squeeze in excruciating pain. 

Aquila Black, the only woman that had ever infatuated Salazar Slytherin. 

He liked to think that he didn’t love her, that his brain made up a whole love story, but everyone knew how much of a sucker he was for her. Godric constantly teased him about it, always making sure to make remarks and try to leave him embarrassed. That’s why Peter was grinning like an idiot. 

In another timeline, they made it. Somewhere in the past, Salazar got the girl. 

What a fucking burden to be him in 1995, to love someone and know that he will never see her again. Not only love, but respect and admire too. He considered her perfect, and she was. She was everything. Aquila represented the real concept of flawless. 

Beautiful, wise, funny, ambitious, loyal, kind, and what he liked the most, she was exactly like him. 

His _soulmate._

The idea of spending a lifetime alone after losing Aquila was cruel. So tough that snatched his air away from his lungs. He wondered if the universe was unfair enough to let him spend the rest of his life alone. He wondered if he had already used all the luck he had when he found Aquila Black. 

She would sneak out from her house at midnight and meet him in the Slytherin Castle, where they spent the entire time talking. They used to talk a lot. She was his kind of woman, totally brilliant. She understood magic and the Dark Arts like nobody he had ever seen. Aquila made the Black family relevant. 

A normal wizarding family was made noble because of her knowledge. The first family to draw attention. 

Her brother, Scorpius, was a mad blood purist. He was a genius like her, but he was obsessed by magic and its strength. Scorpius was convinced that wizards born from muggles were weak, because they hadn’t magic in the family. He would love that now he was a part of something so important like the Sacred Twenty-Eight. If he was honest, Aquila would appreciate it too. 

Theodore told him in his first day back at Hogwarts that the male line of the Black family died decades ago with a man named Regulus, but there was a disowned member alive. A mass murderer. 

Sirius Black. 

He desperately wanted to meet him. To make sure the Black family survives. She would want that. 

But he had other things to take care for now. Peter looked like he was thinking the same thing. 

“You and Aquila, huh?”


	5. Chapter Five

Harry Potter was a Parselmouth. A family gift. 

Peter was fast to add that the Potter family had no relation to his House, assuming that Aquila was a Slytherin. They were related to the Gaunts, Peverells, Sayres and Stewards. No blood relation to the Potters, a Light family. A research that apparently nobody could do, because everyone thought Potter was the Heir of Slytherin. 

Wrong. Tom Marvolo Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin. 

Whatever happened, it had another reason. 

His brother left right after bringing him the news, promising to inform him any new information. Peter didn’t like to be a gossip man, but he knew it was necessary. He was loyal to his family above all things. Godric valued friendship, human connections, to put your friend’s safety and happiness in front of your own. 

Imagine what he would do for his own family. Peter and Godric was similar in lots of ways. 

Edmund sat in silence admiring the castle, mesmerized by its beauty after so many centuries. He looked to the entrance, and remembered how excited his lover was when he gave her a tour of the castle. The way her dimples showed in her wide smile when she saw Hogwarts for the first time. A promise of a better future. 

Aquila. Aquila. Aquila. 

The name doesn’t go away, and her face was tainting his memories. Traces of love they shared one day, but now were only left ashes in the place she used to be. He remembered all the things she told him that her parents hadn’t the slightest clue. All the secrets and facts about themselves that they shared with each other. Her soft but not dreamy voice could still be heard in the back of his head, it was the type of voice that you could listen for hours without being bored. 

Edmund and Salazar lost so many people in a short period of time. 

He felt like crying. His vision blurry with tears, but he would never let himself show that display of emotion in public, so trailed to the girl’s bathroom on the second floor. He had to meet Myrtle anyway. In the middle of his walk, he was looking to his feet to hide the tears when he bumped into someone. The person almost fell back with the impact, but he held their arms to keep them from falling. He looked up for the first time in a few minutes, just to see Susan, or better, Rowena, facing him with a contemplative expression. 

“Are you crying?” 

The tears in his eyes were starting to get heavy, but he did his best to blink them away. “Mind your business, Susan,” Edmund tried to walk away, however, she grabbed his wrist and pushed him to the nearest wall. She was quickly to cast Silence and Disillusionment Charms, making them temporarily invisible to their surroundings. 

“You may not call me Susan in public,” she hissed. 

“Let go off my fucking arm, woman,” she winced at his language but did not complain. 

Her features softened and she looked up at his face with that manipulative puppy eyes that she had. “Why are you crying?” 

Edmund huffed. He knew she wouldn’t let this matter go. “Did Peter tell you that Potter killed Loki?” 

Susan nodded. “Yes, but we both know you wouldn’t cry for Loki.” 

He paused for a while, suddenly thinking the wall is very interesting. “Do you remember Aquila Black?” 

“Of course I remember her, she was my best friend.” 

“I didn’t remember her until an hour ago, when Peter mentioned her name.” 

“Oh Ed, I’m sorry, but this is very normal,” she handed him the book she was reading. “Open in chapter seven.” 

He did as she said, and stared at the name of the chapter. 

_How trauma can affect your memory._

“You think I have PTSD or some shit? I’m fine, really. I just supressed the memory of her because it was a lot, I guess.” 

“You lost _everything_ you had, Ed,” Susan gave him a sympathetic smile, the one that was reserved for rare moments. “We’re all traumatized. I can’t sleep because I keep thinking about Caspian. Peter is determined in making new friends because he thinks he can fill in the hole he has in his heart. Lucy keeps having nightmares about being executed by Telmarines. This isn’t normal, we’re kids.” 

“We were adults when we left Narnia for the first time, and we were adults as the founders.” 

“But we never grew up. We lived multiple lives and somehow, we always ended up as kids again. We were never ready to grow up.” 

At this point, he was silently crying. Susan was always too wise for her own good. 

“He was ready,” she gave him a puzzled look, so he explained. “Salazar. He was ready for the next step. He was thinking about asking her to marry him. Do you also know he had a son or a daughter? Because I didn’t. He’s cursed to stay here with me, stuck in the future, while another version of him has the life he always wanted. I’m a liability. How am I supposed to live like this?” 

Susan did what she hadn’t in years, she hugged him. 

“You’re eyeing this by the wrong perspective, Edmund. You are Salazar Slytherin. He’s not an attribute or an alter ego. You are the same person as him. It’s okay to mourn her, she was the best person I’ve ever known, but don’t lie to yourself. It’s also okay to miss her.” 

Edmund released his sister and picked up his wand on his pocket to cast a Cheering Charm on himself. He didn’t want to seem weak in public. 

“May I call you Raven?” 

“May I call you Sly?” she retorted. 

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I think the fuck not, Raven.” 

She shook her head. “What a shame, Sal. I was inclined in letting you call me Raven.” 

Edmund passed one arm around her shoulder and guided them to the Great Hall. “Let’s have dinner.” 

\-------------------- 

The Slytherins were surprised to have Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Luna Lovegood at their table, but nobody dared to contradict them. Susan was having an excitedly chat with Theodore about Thestrals, while Pansy was trying her best to not show jealousy. Lucy and Luna were talking to Zabini and Malfoy, something about McGonagall and Flitwick having an affair. When Luna mentioned that Flitwick had a lot of nargles around him, Montague and Warrington snickered and muttered ‘Loony Luna’. Edmund was ready to intervene, but Lucy was faster. 

“If you say that again, you’ll spend the night at a cell in the dungeons.” 

The boys were shocked that Helga Hufflepuff did such threat. They would rather die than apologize to Luna, but the nods they gave were enough for now. She seemed not to care; Edmund wondered if this happened frequently. Awkward silence fell on the table and he felt like solving this. 

“Speaking of threats, sister, how is our dear Zacharias doing? I reckon he didn’t show up in any classes today.” 

Lucy’s smile brightened at the mention of the name. “Half dead, I guess. I taught him some manners after you almost killed him, we tied him up to a chair and everybody threw rotten tomatoes at him. I think he’ll only show up next week.” 

Susan and laughed along with Edmund Lucy, he guessed his younger sister told her what happened. His friends were surprised with such laughter, and as always, Malfoy was the only one brave enough to pronounce himself. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be kind, Hufflepuff?” 

Lucy had a happy face. “Anyone is kind at some point, Malfoy. I just choose wisely when to use my qualities.” 

He agreed with her. “That makes sense.” 

After dinner, Edmund linked his arms with Luna’s, escorting her to the Ravenclaw Tower. Susan followed near behind, with Nott next to her. They’d be great friends. She already knew about his Dark Arts lesson tomorrow and would attend along with Peter and Lucy. The last person left was Luna, he considered her a dear friend and wanted her to be there, he saw potential in her. 

“So, Luna, are you free tomorrow after class?” 

He liked to hear her soft voice. “Yes, well, I don’t have anyone to hang out besides Helga and Rowena. They told me they have something to do after class.” 

Edmund put his free hand over his heart. “I’ll pretend I'm not offended, you have me to hang out. And about my sisters, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m inviting people to teach them a different kind of magic. Are you interested?” 

Luna laughed quietly and sent him a look. “You can say ‘The Dark Arts’, Salazar. I don’t bite,” he laughed with her. “I heard a lot of things about it but I’d like to see for myself. I’ll join you tomorrow.” 

“Perfect.” 

He excused himself from Theodore after they arrived in the door of the Ravenclaw common room to solve one more thing before curfew. He had to keep his promise, he thought while he trailed straight to the second floor. 

\-------------------- 

“He was such a bitch, Myrtle, you have no idea. He’s conceited and has a big ego even though he is a prick. I've never seen someone as stupid as him. He says the first thing that comes into his head. I can’t stand him.” 

Edmund was rambling to Myrtle about Ronald Weasley for fifteen minutes, just for the sake of the act. She just wanted someone to talk to her, so he did. They were sitting on the floor, and he was telling her about all the little things in his day that were stressing him out. 

“You’re not in the same level as him, why do you let yourself be bothered with him? He’s just a silly little boy.” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know, he just pisses me off. He’s so full of himself because he is Harry Potter’s best mate, and don’t let me get started on this one. He killed something important for me.” 

Myrtle considered for a moment. “Make him pay for it.” 

“I can’t,” he rested his elbows on his legs. “If I do something to him, Dumbledore will come for my head.” 

“Hmmmm,” she hummed, suddenly being happy. “You’re lucky to be my only friend, Salazar Slytherin. I’m going to share this gossip with you. Two girls named ‘Mione’ and ‘Ginny’ talked about Potter last week in this bathroom. He’s having terrible nightmares about something called ‘snake face’.” 

_Nightmares about Voldemort? He could use this against him._

He stood up as fast as he could. “You’re brilliant, Myrtle. I’d kiss you right now if I could. I can curse him with nightmares, he probably won’t even notice. Thank you, my friend. I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

She gave him one of those kind weird giggles. “I look forward to it.” 

The only thing he heard while he sprinted to the dungeons were the sound of his steps, it was five minutes until curfew. He didn’t talk to anybody in the common room, he went directly to the entrance of his dorm. Edmund didn’t any time, he had a short amount of time until Potter slept. 

The Torment Curse was old, an ancient kind of blood magic. No wand needed. He sat in the chair near to his table and grabbed the charmed dagger Merlin gave Salazar when he turned seventeen. He used to use this curse on Godric as a joke, but it could be quite worse if you used it with this intent. 

He made a cut on his hand with the dagger and whispered the words. 

_“Sequuntur somnia. Sequuntur somnia ad imperium.”_

His eyes closed and he started to think about the dream he wanted Potter to have. Be haunted down by the basilisk in a closed chamber, and be slowly killed by it. Multiple times. He thought about it until his blood vanished from the table. 

The wound left by blood magic couldn’t be fixed by healing spells or the effort would be for nothing, the most he could do was take a Blood-Replenishing Potion and use a Bandaging Charm. Edmund made sure to let the cut more irregular, if somebody asks to see his hand. He took his wand and pointed to the wound in his right hand, he spared his left hand to be able to write in class tomorrow. 

_“Ferula.”_

Bandages rolled up from his wrist until his palm, like a boxing glove. A pain potion wasn’t needed because he was used to cuts caused by blood magic. Instead, he just took a shower using his right hand and went to sleep, knowing that Harry Potter would pay for Loki’s death. 

\-------------------- 

It was six in the morning when he woke up, feeling well-rested. Edmund began to get ready, he had time to socialize more with the Slytherins. He also had a free period before double Defence Against the Dark Arts. One of his icks was bad management of time. 

His robes were neat this time, because he had the time to do so. They were perfectly adjusted by the house-elves. The weather was rather cold because of the time of the year, so he put a sweater under his unbuttoned robes. He couldn’t not notice how attractive he was when he stared at the mirror, maybe it was his flushed cheeks by the cold of the dungeons that finally made him look alive. Well, he felt dead anyway. 

A piece of parchment, a quill and ink were all he needed to do his Transfiguration’s essay. He went to the common room and found Theodore reading a book. 

“Are you still going to do that essay?” Nott asked. “You can copy mine if you want.” 

Edmund put his things on the table next to the armchair his friend was sitting. 

“Good morning, Theodore. Thank you, but I’ll finish this in ten minutes.” 

“Why do you keep calling me Theodore? I feel like my grandfather.” 

“That’s your name.” 

Nott dropped his book. “Yes, but everybody calls me Theo.” 

Edmund raised his eyebrows. “Are we on the nickname basis?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe. If you want to.” 

A minute passed while he wrote his name and the title of his essay, then he turned his head to Nott. “Fancy a cup of tea in some minutes, Theo?” 

His friend smiled. “Sure, Sal.” 

Exactly ten minutes later, they packed their things. They were sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, only them and a couple of younger years. Theo was telling him how he was planning to snog Millicent Bulstrode senseless tomorrow at Hogsmeade. 

“I don’t want to know,” Edmund repeated several times. “Talk about this with Malfoy.” 

“That’s the most action I’ll get in months. Pardon me if I’m excited,” Theo was unbothered, he took a bite of his toast. “Plus, if I talk to Draco about this, he’s going to start bragging about all the things Pansy lets him do. Not in the mood.” 

“Because Malfoy’s a git or because you like Pansy? “ 

Theo almost dropped his cup in surprise, but he quickly restored himself. His shields of Occlumency were clearly coating his mind. “Don’t delude yourself, I don’t like Pansy.” 

Edmund chuckled behind his cup. “I see.” 

Nott’s face lit up like a muggle Christmas tree while he looked to the other students. “Well, well, well. How the turntables.” 

“This phrase doesn't make any sense-” he felt someone behind him, so he looked up his shoulder. 

Susan Bones, with a smile on her face. His sister’s friend. 

“Slytherin.” 

“Bones.” 

“I came here to ask something. Would you like to grab a butterbeer with me tomorrow at Hogsmeade?” 

That was unexpected. A _date_? If he was being honest, she was very pretty. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The fact that she was a Hufflepuff made her more attractive, if this was possible. He hadn’t any motive to decline. 

“It would be a pleasure. I’ll pick you up in your common room at seven.” 

She tried to supress a smile. “Okay.” 

He faced Theo when she walked away, who was grinning like an idiot. “Look who’s also going to snog tomorrow.” 

“Shut up, mate.” 

This made Theo laugh harder, and Edmund kicked him under the table. 

“Was that Susan Bones talking to you?” Edmund flinched at the sound of Pansy’s voice. 

“For fucks sake, trying to kill me?” he saw Daphne and Blaise shortly behind. “Where’s Malfoy?” 

Theo snorted. “Wanking.” 

The face of disgust Pansy made was priceless. “Don’t be gross, Theodore, he’s brushing his hair. And don’t avoid my question, Salazar. What did Susan Bones want with you?” 

He sighed because he knew she wouldn’t drop the matter. “She asked me if I’d like to have a Butterbeer with her, tomorrow.” 

Pansy her hands in her mouth in shock and sat beside him. “Like in a...date? There isn’t been even a week since you arrived here.” 

“I couldn’t deny-” 

“What he’s trying to say,” Theo interrupted with a smirk on his face. “Is that he thinks she’s hot.” 

Edmund let out a soft laugh. “Pretty much.” 

“I hate men,” Pansy affirmed, but she was also laughing. 

Daphne arrived at the table with Blaise and took their seats. “Don’t be rude, guys. I know Susan and she is lovely. We study together sometimes.” 

“I trust your judgement, Daphne.” 

Malfoy arrived five minutes later and his hair was, in fact, very nice. They talked about trivial stuff like quidditch until somebody mentioned blood purity. It was bizarre that everything involved blood status to them, mainly Pansy and Malfoy, and it didn’t even make sense. Pansy’s arguments at least were based in history and he could see from where she was coming, but Malfoy was copying and pasting all that he had ever heard about ‘mudbloods’. When he was criticizing muggle methods of transport, he went quiet all of the sudden. Edmund was going to ask what happened, but he heard someone cleaning their throat behind him. 

“Mr. Slytherin.” 

_Oh, that old bat._

He slowly faced Dumbledore. “Headmaster.” 

“I shall you inform you that your free period was filled with Muggle Studies. Professor Snape would tell you this, but he is rather busy with detentions.” 

His blood was boiling in a matter of seconds, he was sure his cheeks were red from anger. How dare this fucking jurassic wizard force Salazar Slytherin to take Muggle Studies. He collected himself as fast as he could, thanking magic for Occlumency. 

“Of course, sir.” 

Dumbledore curiously eyed his clothes and his sore hand. “Fascinating, Mr. Slytherin, how genetics can make so obvious that two people are related.” 

The Headmaster left without another word, leaving a boiling in rage Salazar Slytherin stuck in place. He made a remark to Lord Voldemort in public. Bold move. 

Blaise took one for the team and tried to ease the tension. “Well, at least you’ll have Daphne in your class.” 

Edmund didn’t listen to what he said, he was to worried about how much of an inconvenient Dumbledore would be in his life. He made a decision. 

“One day,” he said this more to himself than to any of his friends. “I’ll fucking kill him. And I’ll have fun while doing it.”


End file.
